The Thursday Boys
The film starts out with Jonah Heckner hugging his mom goodbye wiht his dad's best friend, Kyle Townsend. Jonah and Kyle leaving for the airport. There, they meet Jonah's dad, Michael, and Michael's work friends, Lucas Waster, Jeremy George, Jackson Sanders, Bobby Smith, Tyrone Jameson, Tyler Framie, and Luke Flint. They board a Boeing 787, which, in a small scene, the engine is never touched, and something inside it breaks. When they board, they meet a hot flight attendant, Kate Skette. Everyone except Jonah develops a crush on her, but, an hour after takeoff, the engine gives way from all the pressure, and extreme turbulence is felt inside, and everyone screams. The plane crashes ona deserted island, only killing 56 out of 177 passengers. Everyone in Michael's work group, and Kate, survive the crash. After they all wake Jonah up and carry him somewhere deep in the island, they meet a young college student, Howard Crenshaw. They think that he is a genius in survival, and they all crowd him on how to build a house for protection. After this, Jonah spots a young passenger, Amy Slingo, and finds out that her dad runs a restaurant in Minnesota. They form a friendship, which then becomes annoying to everyone else, and then Michael tries to put and end to it, but, Jonah and Amy escape, and then become trapped on a mountain. They decide to stop for a few minutes, and, meanwhile, Kyle goes back to the plane to see what things survived the crash. He finds everyone's cell phones, and everyone's passports (They were originally headed to Japan for educational purposes). He also finds all of Jonah's luggage untouched without a mark on them near one of the burnt engines. He grabs all of them, then goes on a hunt for Jonah, unknowing that he is away with Amy. By this time, Jonah and Amy have found an injured Leopard cub, and they decide to find food for it. Jonah comes back with some milk he suspisously finds near a bird's nest. After the Leopard stops drinking, they go back to find everyone else. Kyle becomes tired from carrying the lugagge and stops a half a mile from the clubhouse. He calls Ashlyn, Jonah's mom, and she finds out about everything. He then discovers Jonah's Poll, which has a GPS tracking system built in, so he punches in Jonah's name, and he grabs the luggage and heads in his direction. On Michael's side of the island, the clubhouse is on fire, and trees are crumbling on top of it from all sides, making it collapse. Tyrone then grabs a banana, but, a chimpanzee grabs it away from him, and after failing to get the monkey to give back the banana, he decides to climb up and get the banana himself. He succeeds, but, falls out of the tree and kills the monkey. He stands up, and glances at the unbruised banana, but, seven more chimps attack him and take the banana away. Bobby and Lucas then decide to go surfing, but, Lucas is impaled through his leg by a flank of wood, and he is rushed back to the burning camp to be treated. After nearly dying in the explosion, Michael decided to climb up in a tree, but, after Jackson climbs up the one beside it to start a conversation, another chimpanzee throws a rock at his head and he falls out of the tree unconsious. Jackson rescues him, however, this is not shown. Kyle then eventually, three hours later, finds Jonah and Amy near a tribe of foreign people. They all take off, and escape easily. But, a nearby volcano erupts, killing the whole tribe. Everyone escapes, but, when Jonah realizes that Kate has fallen right near the boiling hot lava and can't get up, he tries to save her, but, she is swallowed by the lava and is killed. The lava is moving fast enough for Jonah to out-run it. When everyone finds a safer part of the island, they all crowd Howard once again to build a clubhouse. Jonah and Amy give the Leopard to Jackson to care for while they build the clubhouse. At almost midnight that very same night, everyone of Michael's work friends start a campfire and roast s'mores. Jonah gets out his Poll that Kyle rescued, and then starts singing the lyrics to SpongeBob's Best Day Ever, and when everyone joins in, they sing the song the whole way through. After the song finishes, it is shown the next day at a funeral for Kate. They found what remained of her burnt body and are letting it sail across the ocean for all eternity. After the funeral, everyone discovers Kate's little sister, Abigail Skette, and they follow her around. Jonah then meets a boy the same age as him, named Carl Oplette. They hang out for about two hours before Jonah goes with Amy, Tyler, and Lucas to mess around with the Leopard. Michael and Luke then find a radio that still works buried in the sand, and they find out that a Category 5 hurricane is coming their way, and if they don't get off the island, they will all drown. Jonah then accidentally overhears the radio, then calls his mom, and she says she already sent the Coast Guard after them. Moments after Jonah hangs up, the Coast Guard arrives and rescues everyone. But, Lucas, Tyrone, Bobby, Carl, Jeremy, and Tyler all mess around in their helicopter, and they all die when it crashes into a cruiseship. Michael, Jonah, Amy, Kyle, Howard, Karter, and Abigail all watch the helicopter explode in a fiery ball, and, then, two days later, everyone is having a ceremony for everyone who died during, and following the plane crash. Michael, Jonah, and Ashlyn decide to just teach Jonah about Japan themselves, since their Japanese field-trip back-fired. Amy takes the Leopard home with her, and Kyle makes out with Abigail. After Abigail goes home, Kyle walks in on Michael and Ashlyn teaching Japanese culture to Jonah, he tells them he'll see them tomorrow, and after he leaves, the film ends with Michael, Ashlyn, and Jonah gooffing around. Cast *Brandon Nichols as Jonah Heckner *Dillon Lane as Kyle Townsend *Jim Carrey as Michael Heckner *Will Smith as Tyrone Jameson *Eddie Murphy as Bobby Smith *Topher Grace as Lucas Waster *Ashton Kutcher as Jackson Sanders *Tom Cruise as Jeremy George *Taylor Lautner as Luke Flint *Kenan Thompson as Tyler Framie *Jared Stermer as Carl Oplette *Jennifer Aniston as Kate Skette *Mila Kunis as Ashlyn Heckner *Nathan Kress as Howard Crenshaw *Abigail Breslin as Amy Slingo *Britney Spears as Abigail Skette *Jay Leno as Karter Slingo